De simples partenaires…
by Mayala
Summary: Quelqu'un en veut à Brennan et cherche à lui nuire par tous les moyens possibles. L'occasion rêvée pour Booth de faire son mâle alpha et de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle ! Un rapprochement inévitable…
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Tout dabord désolée je ne suis pas très douée en résumés…enfin je suppose que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette page c'est qu'il vous a tout de même un minimum intéressé ! Je me lance dans ma première fanfic mais avant tout WARNING je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas du tout une fan inconditionnelle de Bones : j'ai découvert la série depuis peu et pour l'instant je n'ai vu que quelques épisodes mais je trouve ca passionnant! J'espère donc avoir réussi à cerner a peu près le perso ô combien compliqué de Brennan et la nature de sa relation avec Booth. Je ne me base pas à un moment précis des saisons, donc pardon s'il a quelques erreurs au niveau des persos (qui sont peut etre disparus à l'heure actuelle ou morts ou que sais-je!) ou de révélations qui ne sont pas intégrées. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Faîtes moi savoir si vous voulez le chapitre 2 ou si vous préférez que j'arrête là le massacre :D

_Disclaimer : blablabla aucun perso ne m'appartient pas plus que l'idée originale … merci donc à Kathy Reichs & co de bien vouloir nous inspirer… (chais po trop ce qu'il faut mettre là dedans j'espère que ca suffira pour ne pas avoir un procès de collé au c** :D)_

* * *

- Debout Bones! Café chaud, muffin au chocolat …et une nouvelle affaire !

Elle grogna légèrement en entendant la voix enjouée de son partenaire la tirer brusquement de son sommeil.

- Bones…allez on se réveille !

Elle émit un second grognement de protestations puis ouvrit enfin les yeux en soupirant. La soirée de la veille lui revenait doucement en tête. Une fois de plus une enquête était plus compliquée que prévue, une fois de plus elle était restée seule au Jefferson à travailler toute la nuit, une fois de plus elle avait finit par succomber de sommeil sur le canapé de son bureau, et une fois de plus Booth la réveillait avec une tasse de café. Malgré l'air contrarié qu'elle prenait à chaque fois, elle devait bien reconnaître que cette attention lui plaisait.

- BONES !

- Je suis réveillée Booth, ne hurlez pas. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Bones ! grogna t-elle en s'asseyant.

Booth la regarda avec un sourire moqueur…il adorait la taquiner au réveil. La voir replacer machinalement ses cheveux en bataille, essayer desespérement d'effacer les dernières traces de sommeil de ses yeux fatigués et secouer la tête de dépit en soupirant. Toujours le même rituel dont il ne se lassait pas.

Elle porta machinalement la tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en écoutant son partenaire lui annoncer la nouvelle affaire.

Encore un meurtre…la journée risque d' être longue, pensa t-elle.

***

- Bones…est-ce que ca va ?

La voix de Booth la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Mme Hogans, elle était restée silencieuse, le regard dans le vague pendant qu'il conduisait.

- Booth…pensez-vous qu'il est possible d'aimer éperdument quelqu'un au point de ne jamais se remettre de sa disparition ?

OK, là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca ! Ils avaient dû quelques minutes plus tôt annoncer à Mme Hogans que le corps retrouvé dépecé dans une benne à ordures était bien celui de son mari, disparu il y a une semaine. La jeune femme n'avait pas supporté le choc et était passée de la tétanie à de violentes pulsions destructrices brisant tout ce qui était à portée de main en hurlant de rage. Sa détresse était telle qu'elle avait même essayé de s'en prendre physiquement à Bones dont l'impassibilité semblait la rendre hystérique. « Vous n'avez aucune idée ce que je ressens !! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est d'aimer un homme à en crever !!! » Bones était restée silencieuse mais les mots de la jeune femme semblaient faire écho en elle.

- Booth ?

- Oui.… Oui, je pense que c'est possible, Bones. Il la fixa un moment, l'air soucieux. Il savait que ce sujet était un point sensible pour sa partenaire. Il ne se hasarda pas à developper d'avantage, attendant une injonction de sa part.

Elle hocha la tête comme enregistrant les données et sombra à nouveau dans son mutisme.

***

Arrivés au Jefferson, Bones se dirigea comme à son habitude au labo. Camille, Hodgins et Zach étaient rassemblés autour d'un cadavre, prélevant minutieusement diverses particules.

- Dr Brennan, vous êtes de retour ! Comment s'est passée l'enquête ? interroga Zach

- Douloureusement. Lâcha t'elle, pensive.

Booth esquissa un sourire géné devant le laconisme de sa partenaire et se chargea de developper un peu plus l'affaire pendant que Bones s'éclipsait vers son bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, blême, l'air bouleversé. Ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées sur une petite boite en carton qu'elle brandissait devant eux.

- Qui…qui a deposé ca dans mon bureau ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Booth s'approcha aussitôt pour prendre la boite.

- Qui m'a laissé ca ?? insista Bones. Sa voix tremblait, elle contenait ses larmes avec difficulté.

Au fond de la petite boite tapissée de velours rouge était disposé un crâne, qui avait été grossièrement maquillé, et de la mâchoire barbouillée de rouge à lèvres s'échappait un petit médaillon accroché à une chaine en or.

Devant l'interrogation générale, Bones se reprit, arracha la boite des mains de Booth et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Bones attendez ! Booth essaya de la rattraper mais la porte se referma brusquement sur lui.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça…Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que Brennan s'était enfermée et personne ne savait pourquoi. L'institut s'était vidé peu à peu vu l'heure tardive .

- Seeley, tu devrais rentrer. Elle nous dira certainement ce qu'il se passe demain. Dit doucement Camille en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il y a un problème c'est certain, mais tu connais Brennan, elle a besoin d'assimiler elle même les faits avant d'en parler. Rentre chez toi.

Booth soupira lentement et se prit la tete entre les mains. Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il se sentait si impuissant dans ces moments là.

Camille hocha la tête de résignation face au silence de Booth et s'éloigna vers la sortie

Ils étaient désormais seuls.

Après quelques instants Booth se décida enfin à réessayer. Il frappa doucement à la porte du bureau.

- Bones…Bones ouvrez-moi…s'il vous plait…je ne bougerais pas d'ici…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, il l'entendit soupirer derrière la porte et la serrure se débloqua enfin. Elle se rassit aussitôt derrière son bureau, se massant lentement les tempes du bout des doigts. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé, mais bon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Booth se ressaisit et s'assit timidement en face d'elle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, attendre qu'elle choisisse le moment où elle serait prête à parler, ou elle se braquerait immédiatement et tout serait fini.

- Ce…ce médaillon, articula t-elle difficilement les yeux toujours fermés, ce médaillon appartenait à ma mère.

Choqué, Booth la dévisagea. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle traversait mais se trouvait totalement désarmé.

- Vous en êtes … sûre ?

Brennan rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant Booth. Une profonde tristesse se lisait en elle. Elle prit délicatement le médaillon, l'ouvrit et le tourna vers Booth. Il contenait la photo d'une jeune femme souriante serrant dans ses bras une enfant. Sur la gauche était gravé « To my beloved women : Christine & Temperance »

- Mon père l'avait fait pour mes dix ans. Ma mère en avait un exemplaire et j'avais l'autre. Elle prit son sac et sortit d'une petite pochette en cuir son bijou. Le mien est toujours avec moi. Acheva t-elle en baissant la tête.

Booth enveloppa la main de Brennan dans les siennes essayant de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

- Et … commenca – t'il en fixant le crane, ne sachant pas quels mots choisir pour ne pas la blesser.

- Je l'ai étudié, ce n'est pas le sien. L'ossature désigne une femme d'une trentaine d'années de type asiatique, dont la mort remonterait à moins d'une semaine.

- On a voulu vous faire croire que c'était… ?

- Ou alors c'est le squelette de la meurtrière de ma mère!. coupa t-elle aussitôt. Je…je ne sais pas…quoi penser...je ne sais pas Booth

Booth se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle fondait en larmes. Il serra son corps chaud secoué de sanglots avec toute la force et la tendresse qui le caractérisait. Elle était si perdue. "Le pilier" s'effondrait et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Il se devait juste être là pour elle. La tenir contre son corps, l'envelopper de sa chaleur pour l'apaiser. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux … _ses cheveux…son parfum…son corps serré contre le sien…elle était si vulnérable…si belle…cette femme si forte, si froide d'ordinaire, s'abandonnait à présent totalement dans ses bras…Non Booth qu'est ce qui te prend ?? C'est ta partenaire ! Ton amie ! Elle a besoin de toi là ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à t'imaginer autre chose ! Autre chose…dans un autre endroit…pouvoir caresser son visage, sentir ses lèvres, rien qu'une fois… _

Booth s'éloignât légèrement, honteux des idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, l'espèce de nœud brulant qui creusait son ventre en cet instant…_  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon alors je vous met juste une petite suite au chapitre précédent pour patienter un peu…il ne s'y passe pas grand chose!

Dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est trop lent/trop rapide, trop détaillé/pas assez, etc…

Petite précision, les pensées des persos sont en ital. Parfois c'est à la première ou a la seconde personne, mais ca reste les pensées des persos relatifs!

Voili voualou et encore merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit message, c'est très encourageant!

A très vite pour la suite…si vous la voulez !! ;-)

* * *

Brennan reprennait peu à peu le dessus sur ses émotions. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, ses sanglots s'espaçaient de plus en plus, et sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal.

_Mais comment faisait il pour réussir à chaque fois, d'un simple contact, à apaiser toutes ses craintes et ses angoisses?!_

Booth s'était retourné, face au mur, la tête baissée, luttant pour reprendre ses esprits, une respiration normale, chasser ces images de sa tete. Et surtout, surtout, calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'emballaient de plus en plus, avant qu'elle s'en apercoive. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!_

- Vous devriez rentrer Booth, vous êtes épuisé!

_Si elle savait…Rentrer me coucher!…c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en cet instant !!!_ Il était tellement troublé par cette explosion de sentiments totalement irrationnels qui l'avait submergé qques instants plus tôt qu'il jugea préférable d'acquieser et de couper court au plus vite à cette situation très inconfortable pour lui. Il prit la veste et le sac de Bones posés sur le fauteuil et posant machinalement la main dans son dos, il l'entraina doucement vers la porte.

- Je vous raccompagne Bones. _Décidément, c'est plus fort que moi ! À croire que j'aime me faire du mal… _Quand il prit conscience que sa main était toujours posée sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, il sursauta et rougit légèrement en la retirant_. Arrête, tu as toujours posé ta main dans son dos ou sur son épaule, pas de quoi s'inquiéter il n'y a rien d'ambigu là dedans, tu le sais puisque c'est toi-même qui a instauré cette proximité Seeley. Oui…mais jusque là ca ne l'avais jamais électrisé à ce point là…il aimait la toucher bien sûr mais c'était simplement affectueux, … bon… daccord il profitait de chaque occasion pour le faire, d accord c'était quasiment toujours lui qui engendrait le contact de manière souvent loin d'être justifiée, d accord il regrettait toujours la brièveté de cette sensation exquise et la maudissait quand elle s'éloignait de lui…mais tout cela n'était que purement amical !!!_

- Merci mais ma voiture est au parking, j'en ai besoin pour venir demain.

- Je viendrais vous chercher demain, de toute facon je dois passer la matinée au Jefferson. assura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. _Ben t'as raison, enfonce toi, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur à gérer comme ca! Propose lui de dormir avec elle dans son lit aussi pendant que t'y es, ou de la savonner sous la douche puisque tu n'es que son "partenaire" amical et dévoué et que rien de tout ça ne pourrait y changer quoique ce soit !!!  
_

Le traits de Bones étaient tirés par la fatigue et les traces de pleurs. Elle soupira en se regardant dans le rétroviseur, l'air depité. Seeley lui tendit un mouchoir en papier avec un sourire lui faisant signe d'essuyer son rimel qui avait dégouliné un peu partout sur son visage.

- Vous pourriez faire le remake de The Crow comme ça! s'exclama t'il amusé

- Le remake de …quoi? … Pourquoi serais-je le remake d'un corbeau?!! Elle le regardait abasourdie. _Non mais lui dès fois alors! Il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi!!_

- The Crow, Bones ! Le film!

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'un corbeau joue dans un film ??? Elle haussa le ton franchement agacée. _Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de lui radoter avec ses histoires de films et de corbeau et elle était épuisée, cette conversation commençait à l'énerver!!_

- …Laissez tomber Bones.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, tous deux préoccupés par la meme affaire. Brennan n'avait pas laché le médaillon de sa mère et le serrait dans sa main depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Institut. Habituellement, Booth aurait formellement interdit qu'une quelconque preuve puisse sortir du bâtiment sans autorisation, mais là, d'une c'était Bones, de deux, officiellement, il ne s'agissait après tout pas d'une affaire en cours. Pas encore en tout cas. Mais il était plus que déterminé à trouver qui avait pu envoyer ca, et au plus vite.

- Vous croyez que l'on réussira à identifier l'expéditeur de ce colis? Comme si leurs pensées se rejoignaient immanquablement, Bones soutenait soucieusement le regard de son partenaire, appuyée de l'extérieur sur la vitre baissée de la voiture, maintenant garée devant chez elle.

- Hey! N'oubliez pas que vous avez pour partenaire le meilleur agent du FBI de tous les U.S.A Bones !!! plaisanta Seeley, toujours assis coté conducteur, attendant que sa partenaire monte chez elle.

On le trouvera Bones, ne vous inquiétez pas. termina t-il, d'un ton plus sérieux. Je vous le promet. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le dos de celle de Bones en signe d'encouragement.

Bonne nuit Bones, à demain.

- Bonne nuit.

-Booth …? Il s'apprétait à démarrer quand Bones revint sur ses pas et glissa sa tete dans la voiture pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue…

…Merci, Booth.

Elle lui fit un dernier petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire avant de se retourner et de disparaître derrière la porte de son hall d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster la suite…j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment !!! Merci à celles qui ont laissé de nouvelles reviews, ca fait chaud au coeur! Encore encore encore :)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise…

* * *

Brennan finissait juste de se maquiller quand booth frappait à la porte. Elle prit ses affaires et lui ouvrit avec un sourire.

- Bonjour

- Salut Bones. J'ai trouvé ca coincé dans votre porte dit il aussitôt en lui tendant une enveloppe assez épaisse.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe kraft l'air interrogateur en découvrant son dernier livre « déjà dead » Au dos, sa photo avait été barrée d'une croix au marqueur rouge. Tous les mots de la quatrième de couverture avait été rayé sauf quelques uns formant bout à bout une phrase : _Bientôt votre tour, vous paierez pour votre arrogance._

Elle leva les yeux vers Booth choqué - Mais qu'est-ce que…?

- Visiblement on cherche à vous faire peur… j'appelle le FBI, on ouvre immédiatement une enquête. Le "cadeau" d'hier, et ca ce matin, ce taré semble plutôt insistant !

Il retira sa veste et la posa dans l'entrée en soupirant.

- On va reprendre calmement depuis le debut Bones, on va bien trouver une piste. Et puis…un café ne me fera pas de mal! Le jefferson peut attendre un peu!

Ils passèrent la matinée à ressasser les moindres détails, cherchant de possibles suspects, listant les dernières ennemis potentiels de Brennan, ce qui fût plutôt fastidieux. Une excellente anthropologue judiciaire qui finit toujours par retrouver les meurtriers, ca ne plaisait étonnamment pas à beaucoup de criminels ! Ils n'avancaient pas beaucoup…

Bones se leva. Elle semblait perturbée de ne pas trouver de pistes valables et de rester dans le flou.

- On devrait y aller Booth, il est tard et j'aimerai examiner à nouveau ce crâne.

- On trouvera ce taré Bones. Faîtes moi confiance. Et je m'en chargerai personnellement. assura t-il en prenant ses affaires.

***

Arrivés au Jefferson, Booth se chargea d'expliquer aux autres ce qui se passait, Bones etant trop préoccupée pour supporter les questions de ses amis. Elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau, et s'évertuait depuis des heures à identifier la personne ayant manipulé le crâne en dernier.

***

- Bones, Sweets veut nous voir pour dresser le portrait de votre psychopathe !

Booth se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'attendait. Elle soupira. Brennan savait déjà que cette heure allait être difficile , elle n'avait aucune envie de ressasser encore ce qui c'était passé.

Touché par son air abattu, Booth s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras _Décidément ca devient vraiment une habitude…pourquoi ce besoin, cette sensation de manque dès qu'elle est loin de mes bras…Il aimait la sentir contre lui, puiser son énergie dans ce « guy hug » pour retrouver sa force habituelle, il aimait que ce soit lui et lui seul qui puisse lui apporter cette assurance et cette solidité._

- Tout va bien se passer Bones. Je serais avec vous. On dit à Sweety ce qu'il veut savoir et ensuite je vous emmene au Dinner manger une tarte aux pommes.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit en soupirant.

***

- Bien, maintenant nous allons parler de votre ressenti face à ce qui c'est passé Dr Brennan.

_C'est pas vrai ! Ca faisait déjà une demie heure qu'elle était dans ce bureau à raconter en détail les derniers évènements, qu'est ce qu'il voulait de plus ??! _

- Je…je n'ai rien de plus à dire, je vous ai déjà tout raconté

Elle chercha du regard l'approbation de Booth, qui se racla la gorge gêné. Il savait que ce sujet était délicat et que ca risquait vite de tourner au drame…

- Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous avez cru que ce crane était celui de votre mère Dr Brennan ??

_Toi tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort _pensa Booth avec un sourire.

Bones inspira profondément essayant de garder son calme. Les rappels insistants du psy attendant sa réponse la mirent hors d'elle.

- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ??? J'ai vécu toute mon adolescence comme une orpheline, pour moi mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, mon frere m'a abandonné, que voulez vous que je vous dise ??? Que tous ces souvenirs sont remontés en une seconde à la surface ?? Que le mur que j'avais forgé autour de moi s'est écroulé en instant ??

Sa voix se brisa en prononçant ces derniers mots. Des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. _Elle a l'air si perdue_…

- Bien Dr Brennan, c'est un bon début. Avez vous ressenti une quelconque rancœur envers votre mère de vous avoir abandonné ainsi à cet instant ?

- Ma mère ne m'a pas abandonné !!! Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture !!! Elle est morte vous comprennez ?!

Elle hurlait presque. Elle se leva en furie et quitta la piece en claquant la porte.

- Bones attendez !! Booth bondit de son fauteuil, suivit par Sweets. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna menacant. Son visage n'était qu'a quelques millimètres du psychologue qui s'était stoppé net.

- Vous faites pleurer Bones une seule fois de plus et je vous met mon poing dans la tete Sweets est-ce que c'est clair… ??

- Intéressant… s'exclama le psy avec un large sourire…ne pensez vous pas que cette manifestation passionnelle à son égard représente tout l'a…

- Sweets !!! C'est clair ? grinca –t'il

- Oui mais je maintiens que…

- SWEETS !!!

- Oui … Booth euh… Monsieur…euh Agent …Booth ! bafouilla Sweets penaud en reculant.

_Décidément, il risquait vraiment sa vie dans ce job… Comme si le terrain les meurtres et tout ce qui occupait le FBI et les fouines étaient la seule prisque de risque au Jefferson…non la VÉRITABLE prise de risque c'était d'être confronté à Brennan et Booth deux heures par jour !…inévitable… ils relachent toute leur tension sexuelle inassouvie en s'enervant contre moi…un classique…_soupira t-il, satisfait de sa brillante analyse.

Booth traversa le parking en courant pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'appretait à ouvrir sa voiture. Elle se retourna exaspérée

- Booth laissez moi j'ai besoin d'être seule !

- Hors de question ! fit-il amusé

- Booth je suis assez grande pour rentrer chez moi toute seule !

- Je reste avec vous, continua-t-il avec un large sourire, il la provoquait ouvertement, il savait que ca la mettait hors d'elle mais au moins lui pouvait se cacher derrière cette facade… Comment lui dire sinon ? _Non Bones je suis mort d'inquiétude pour vous et je sens mon cœur s'arreter rien qu'a l'idée qu'il pourrait vous arriver quelque chose sans que je puisse vous aider ?_ Non c'est sûr, jouer le gamin provocateur était beaucoup plus facile pour lui…

-Je…

- Nope :D

- Laiss…

- Nope :D

- Boo…

- Toujours pas ! :D continua t-il

- Arretez ca !!!

Il fit non de la tete en riant tout en lui arracha les clés des mains :

- Et pour la peine c'est moi qui conduit !

- Mais c'est ma voiture Booth !!!

- Raison de plus ! Ca me changera :D

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel, résignée…_qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut après tout ! Ca m'est égal !_

Le trajet se passa en silence. Bones était épuisée et il lui avait vraiment tapé sur les nerfs ! Et puis, conduire sa voiture, quel culot ! Booth gara la voiture de Brennan et la suivit machinalement jusqu'à sa porte. Alors qu'elle faisait tourner sa clé dans la serrure elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton froid :

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant !

- Bones , bones , bones … soupira t-il amusé, en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, les gens NORMAUX dans ce genre de situation disent plutôt « merci de m'avoir accompagné », « je peux vous offrir une bière ? » ou bien encore « je vous en prie entrez, ca me fait plaisir »

- Mais c'est faux ca ne me fait pas plaisir je veux être seule ! s'exclama Bones interloquée se dégageant des mains de Booth

Il savait que ce n'était pas une reflexion méchante, plutot le type de phrases habituelles de sa partenaire, qui sortait instinctivement lorsque pour elle, la logique manquait. Mais sa dernère phrase l'avait affecté, il se sentait rejeté et un peu stupide, planté devant sa porte à quelques cm d'elle et dans l'incapacité totale de se résigner à partir. Pourtant il le fallait car visiblement elle en avait assez de le voir. Il accusa le coup et un peu vexé ouvrit totalement la porte.

- Très bien, je vous laisse, je vérifie que votre appartement est sûr et…je vous laisse !

Le ton sec de sa voix surprit Bones. Elle savait que quand il réagissait comme ca, c'est qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé . _Mais pourtant c'est vrai je lui repete depuis 20 minutes que je veux etre seule, il n'y avait rien de blessant la dedans, ce n'était pas contre lui il le sait, j'ai simplement une reaction logique au vu des derniers evenements et de la fatigue accumulée, sans tenir compte du fait que…_

- C'est bon. C'est sûr. Bonne nuit Bones.

Booth passa devant elle sans même la regarder. _Cette fois il semblait vraiment contrarié._ Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les escaliers, génée, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- …Booth ?

Il se retourna et s'arreta un instant.

- Je…je peux vous offrir une bière ?? essaya t-elle timidement

Devant son air si géné il craqua. C'était sa façon à elle de s'excuser et de lui dire qu'elle comprenait ses torts. Il savait que pour elle c'était déjà un grand pas en avant, un effort qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui. Il se prit a espérer que peut-être n'était-il alors pas juste n'importe qui pour elle… _son partenaire Seeley…tu es son partenaire… aucune ambiguité là dedans ! … Et puis_ _comment pourrais je lui en vouloir quand elle me sourit comme ca ?_


End file.
